pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Miltank
|} Miltank (Japanese: ミルタンク Miltank) is a Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, but it is considered to be a counterpart of . Biology Miltank is a bipedal, bovine Pokémon, which can only be female. Its body is mostly pink, with a yellow belly and black, angular markings along its back. A black hood-like marking surrounds its face with a pink, triangular mark on its forehead. There are two small horns on top of its head. It has large, blue eyes, a black nose, and a wide mouth, as well as long, black, floppy ears with yellow insides. Miltank has a yellow udder with four pink teats. All four of its limbs end in black, cloven hooves, and its long tail is tipped with a black sphere. Until Generation VI, Miltank was the only known Pokémon that could learn . The milk that it produces is sweet and very nutritious, and can be used to heal Pokémon and ill or weary humans. It can produce over five gallons of milk per day, which in turn can be turned into yogurt or enjoyed unchanged by children and adults alike. Miltank lives in , and is also raised on farms. In the anime Major appearances Whitney's Miltank first appeared under the ownership of Whitney during A Goldenrod Opportunity and A Dairy Tale Ending where it was used in a Gym battle against Ash's Pokémon. Other Whitney's uncle, Milton, also has multiple Miltank at his farm in A Dairy Tale Ending. In Got Miltank?, a Miltank was guarding an area that was for Pokémon only. Four Miltank appeared in Tanks for the Memories!. One under 's ownership, nicknamed "Ilta" (ルータン Rūtan), two under Spring's and another one under Summer's. Minor appearances Multiple Miltank were seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A picture of a Miltank appeared in Hocus Pokémon. A Miltank appeared on the side of a truck in Entei at Your Own Risk. also has a Miltank, but it has only been seen using her to quell an argument between Ash's Bulbasaur and and Vincent's Meganium and during the Silver Conference in Tie One On!. Solana enlisted the help of a Miltank in Pokémon Ranger: Deoxys Crisis. Several Miltank were seen outside of a Pokémon Center in Danger, Sweet as Honey!. Pokédex entries .}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga , nicknamed Mil Mil, is seen as Whitney's main Pokémon powerhouse, which she used in a bike race with in Smeargle Smudge. She later took her to the Mahogany Gym with DJ Mary and her crew in Irked Igglybuff and Curmudgeonly Cleffa, and used her to fight a moving sculpture that they believed was , where she failed even with an ice floor-augmented attack, and had to team up with Pryce to win. She later uses her in the Pokémon League Gym Leader tournament against Misty, but her takes her out with ease. In the MooMoo Farm, Eusine feigns healing a Miltank in Miltank Melee, with other Miltank out in the fields. They are seen again in Indubitably Ditto, sleeping, having been affected by 's Spore. In The Last Battle XIII the couple from MooMoo Farm sent multiple of their Miltank to help the fight in Ilex Forest. In An X-cuse to Come Out and Play, a Miltank is seen with her trainer as Yveltal and Xerneas destroy Vaniville Town during their battle. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga One of Whitney's main Pokémon in Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys is a Miltank. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga was revealed to have a Miltank in A Finger Lickin' Battle!. stole five Miltank during Messing up the Farm!!. was able to rescue them from Giovanni and takes them under his control. Whitney also has a as shown in Fierce Battle Between Clefairy and Clefable. A Miltank appeared in PMDP53 and Participate in the Pokéathlon!!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : The MooMoo Farm has a herd of Miltank. The Miltank that provides milk is ill until the player feeds it a certain amount of Berries. Pokédex entries is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary.}} |} |} of milk on a daily basis. Its sweet milk is enjoyed by children and grown-ups alike. People who can't drink milk turn it into yogurt and eat it instead.}} of milk daily. Its sweet milk is enjoyed by children and grown-ups alike. People who can't drink milk turn it into yogurt and eat it instead.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} of milk on a daily basis. Its sweet milk is enjoyed by children and grown-ups alike. People who can't drink milk turn it into yogurt and eat it instead.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} and }} |} |} extension}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} , , and }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 10, Endless Level 13, Forever Level 59, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Chroma Road}} |area=Hayley's trades}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Everspring Valley}} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak!, Variety Battle: I Dunno, Audino}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 80}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Waltzing Glade (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Mega Kick Miltank|English|United States|5|January 10 to 16, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Mega Kick Miltank}} |Whitney's Miltank|Japanese region|Online|20|June 7 to July 31, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Whitney's Miltank}} |Whitney's Miltank|American region|Online|20|June 7 to July 31, 2016|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Whitney's Miltank}} |Whitney's Miltank|PAL region|Online|20|June 7 to July 31, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Whitney's Miltank}} |Whitney's Miltank|Korean region|Online|20|June 7 to July 31, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Whitney's Miltank}} |Whitney's Miltank|Taiwanese region|Online|20|June 7 to July 31, 2016|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Whitney's Miltank}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Dizzy Punch|Normal|Physical|70|100|10||'}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Heart Stamp|Psychic|Physical|60|100|25}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15||'}} |Punishment|Dark|Physical|—|100|5}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Seismic Toss|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Miltank's Silver and FireRed Pokédex entries imply that Miltank gives live birth like real-world mammals, despite Pokémon Eggs being introduced in the same generation as the former. This may be the reason why the entry was altered in SoulSilver. * When it was first introduced, Miltank was considered by many to be the female counterpart to , much like and and their evolutions. However, even though they are compatible for breeding, Miltank are unable to have male offspring, and their eggs will only produce other Miltank. One must breed a Tauros with a to produce another Tauros, which will likewise never result in a Miltank. ** Although, Tauros and Miltank are found in many of the same locations in the wild, the only differences being in the varying Safari Zones. Origin Miltank is based on dairy cows. It shares many traits with and . Name origin Miltank is a combination of '' and tank (a storage container for liquid). Tank may also refer to its tank-like defense stats. In other languages and |es=Miltank|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Miltank|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Miltank|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=밀탱크 Miltank|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=大奶罐 Dànǎiguàn|zh_cmnmeaning=Can be taken as "Big milk tank" |hi=मिलटैंक Miltank|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Милтанк Miltank|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Whitney's Miltank External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Miltank fr:Écrémeuh it:Miltank ja:ミルタンク pl:Miltank zh:大奶罐